Okulaurum
The Okulaurum are an ancient species of Taeski, tracing their history back almost two-hundred million years. They originated on the now-destroyed world of Fezon, and have spread to colonize the same worlds as their brethren, the Taeski and the Ignis. Physical Description The Okulaurum are one of the largest races in the Galaxy, measuring between twenty and twenty-four feet in length. Uncommonly large members of their race have been said to grow as large as thirty, but this is the exception, not the rule. Their torsos make up the only recognizably sapient part of their frame, resembling that of a Taeski or a Heil. They have six arms, each one possessing the typical multi-jointed structure of the Taeski and Ignis. They always have their hoods open, making them look something like a large, sentient cobra. Although they have a humanoid head, they have four eyes. Two of these are vestigial, as the Okulaurum are actually blind. The other two are both Cyulei. Unlike their genetic children (Ignis) or grandchildren (Taeski) they do not possess a Dryulei. Abilities Okulaurum are the original species to inherit the Cyulei, meaning they can use it without harm to themselves. This makes them extremely dangerous if provoked. They also have the ability to "perceive intent". While not actual clairvoyance, as they cannot tell WHAT someone is thinking, they can definitively tell whether someone has pure or foul intentions. Lastly, the Okulaurum possess the Echo, which is a type of species-wide telepathy. To date, no range has been found on it, and it is assumed that the lobe in their brain controlling the Echo has pions which resonate on the same frequency in every member of the race. Instant communication of concepts or ideas is possible, which is why the Okulaurum evolved so quickly. This may also be a part of their technology. Technology The exact mechanics of Okulaurum technology are a complete mystery. They build a type of biosynthetic "droid" which usually resembles an insect. So far, over 122 unique droids have been identified. The exteriors have been discovered to be composed of iskindite covered with a layer of burnished gold for appearance, but both seem to retain the properties of a supercritical liquid. Exterior plating of their droids has the ability to flex and bend without breaking or straining. Punctures to the plating are healed by some kind of internal self-repair protocols. Droids always remain within a certain distance of an Okulaurum warren. Removing them from this radius causes them to shut down and enter a hibernation state. If they are moved near another warren, or even an Okulaurum, they reactivate as if they were never moved. Examinations of the interior have unveiled even greater mysteries, however. The interior of each droid is the same - completely hollow save for a single, malleable crystal of unknown material. This crystal seems to grow like a seed, attaching to the inside of each droid at various points. Removing this crystal renders the construction completely immobile. Any attempts to study the crystals have failed, as they decay rapidly once extracted. Although known to exist, as Okulaurum are found on multiple planets, no records exist of Okulaurum spacecraft. There are also no records of weapons, as the droids perform all the combat duties and the Okulaurum are more than capable of fighting hand-to-hand even against armed opponents. Culture Much of the Okulaurum race is shrouded in mystery seeing as contact with them is all but mythic in nature. They dwell in deep caverns, dozens of miles beneath the surface of their planets, and very rarely emerge. Attempts to dig down deep enough to find them usually fail, as the caverns are not easy to navigate for bipedal races. Indeed, the only ones with a guaranteed chance of finding the Okulaurum are other Okulaurum. As for what IS known, the Okulaurum view the Old Race as a paradoxical mix of Gods and Demons. They revere them for their advanced technology and the mythos surrounding them, but believe the Cores are a power that should not be trifled with. Therefore, they make every attempt to recover them when they learn one is on their planet. These artifacts are then entombed within translucent pillars within the Okulaurum warrens where they cannot do any harm. Okulaurum will gladly pass on any knowledge to those they meet, but ask for something greater in return. It is possible that they are motivated by greed, or perhaps they see it as an equal trade. A good example is offering an individual medicine to cure his sick son, but in return the son is handed over to the Okulaurum and raised as one of their own, and he never sees the surface world again. It is assumed they make trades like this among their own people as well. So far, the only Okulaurum to have been revealed is Vak Tzimar; a Senate Bounty Hunter. Category:Non-Senate Races